Beached-Out Bikini
by Zentia
Summary: A TG Sonic tale where he finds a bikini in a stall at the beach and it changes him into a her.


The cool breeze, the warm sun, the crystal clear blue waters, it was surely a nice summer day at Emerald Coast. Just a ways outside the resort and along the beach was a clustered line of umbrellas for shade, and towels or blankets to relax on and protection from the hot sand. The place was packed with many people participating and enjoying in the occasional many beach activities such as surfing, sunbathing, etc.

Our blue hedgehog hero, in red swim trunks, can be seen relaxing under a blue umbrella while lying on a huge green towel with his socks and shoes by his side. Though aqua phobic, it doesn't stop him for being in shallow waters and get a little wet once in awhile. However, he wasn't the only one having fun in the sun. Tails, in his purple swim trunks, was testing out his new invention, which was basically a surfboard with jet boosters attached, and Knuckles, in orange swim trunks, was looking for treasure with a metal detector though didn't have much luck except for finding useless junk.

Around 4 in the afternoon, the three heroes played volleyball in the game court, which was located to the right of the restroom and shower facility and more inland. During their game, Sonic kept spiking the ball hard, smacking Knuckles in the face numerous times. "Grrrr...would you cut it out!" He growled at him. "Sorry, but you're just not quick enough to hit the ball like I am!" the hedgehog said with a smirk. The echidna just grumbled as they continued playing for an hour.  
It was nearly 5:30 P.M. as the sun was setting on this fine day. Many of the beach occupants slowly left, and our heroes were about to do the same. So they pretty much gathered their belongings and were about to head out. Sonic said, "Hey, I'm about to take a quick shower. Is anyone going to do the same?" Knuckles: "Nah, I'm cool", Tails: "Same here. We'll be waiting outside if you want?" "That's fine by me."

Then, Sonic headed to the medium-sized building that's just right outside the resort, and went inside the men's room that's to the right of the ladies' room. The inside was not a pretty sight to look at. The gray concrete floor was mostly cold, water-damaged, and covered with wet sandy footprints heading in all directions. The walls and ceiling were covered with mini white tiles that been stained, and succumbed to water-damage as well. On the left side of the room, there were three sinks, some urinals, and toilet stalls. On the right, of course, were the shower stalls. The shower heads were pretty rusted, and jutted out of the wall. There were also dividers or walls that separated the showers from one another, and white-colored plastic curtains for privacy.

Apparently, Sonic seemed to be the only one there at the moment so he just chosen the nearest shower. First, he set down his beach stuff leaning on the wall near the shower entrance including his socks, shoes, and gloves. As he stepped in, he had puzzled look on his face. What was the reason? There was a lime-green two piece bikini hanging on the shower head! Why was such a thing here and in the men's room of all places?! He grabbed the swimsuit from its hanging place, and examined it more. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, just that it was placed in here for some reason. However, he felt a strange air around the bikini, and felt tempted to wear it. Sonic then had some thoughts 'I wonder...?' He became curious of what it was like to wear women's bathing suits, but then shrugged it off and decided to leave it. Then again... ?I practically have this place all to myself, and no one can see through the curtains anyway so nobody would suspect a thing?. He finally made up his mind, and decided to wear it after all. First, he removed his trunks, placing them to the side. He then slipped on the lime-green bikini panties, and put on the green top which he had trouble with strapping the back. It felt weird now he looked like a cross-dressing swimsuit model, but oddly a bit comfortable. He then felt odd sensation flowing through the course of his body. A transformation was about to begin...

The first thing he felt were his hips widening a bit, and he even felt his waist thinned out. His rump inflated, filling up the panties, stretching them outward. Pressure came to his chest as two mounds inflated into DD jugs filled space for the cups. He was too much in shock of the events that are unfolding before him. He, then, looked at his hands as they shrunk, becoming petite with long nails/claws, and his arms became more slender. His legs took on a slender womanly form as well as his feet shrank a couple of shoe sizes, topped off with dainty and delicate toes. He felt a twinge of pain in his face as it became smaller and more rounded. His eye lashes became fuller, and his nose shrunk until it was now a black bump. 3 bangs of hair have grown on his head, flowing down to his forehead in between his eyes which are now a lighter hue of green. His quills grew a bit, and flowed and folded down like hair. His fur then became a lighter blue color. He shrunk a couple inches in height. The finale came as he felt a stinging in his crotch. He looked down with wide eyes and awe, and stretched out the panties just to see his penis being replaced with a new pair of lips along with the fur from his crotch to his inner thighs becoming peach colored.

The transformation was now complete. He was now a total female. "No wa-!" she stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her throat. Her voice was now higher than before! She panicked and quickly removed the bikini, leaving her in the buff. After a couple of minutes, Sonic calmed herself down a bit, but still confused and a bit scared. She then checked out her body in further detail, and played with herself too. She had her hand outlined the curves of her new sensitive body. She then grabbed and groped her breast, moaning by the slightest touch. 'Whoa! didn't know they're that sensitive' she thought. Next, she inserted a finger into her pussy and masturbated, while closing her eyes and letting the sensitivity and eroticism grab hold until she felt feminine fluid flushed unto her fingers. After a while, she stopped and tried looking for her swim trunks, but it's gone, only leaving her with the bikini that transformed her. Odd, where did it go? It just adds to the overwhelming strangeness that was happening altogether. She just sighed, thinking about what to do next and most importantly, finding a way to fix this.

Then, footsteps were heard. She became terrified, and scrambled to get the bikini back on so she didn't get caught naked. She remained quiet for the moment, waiting for that someone to leave. She then heard a familiar voice, "Hey Sonic! Where are you? We're about to play another round of volleyball!" It was Rouge! What is she doing in the men's room? She poked her head out of the shower curtain to see what was going on, just to confirm Rouge was present and apparently Amy was with her who was holding a ball. Not to mention her stuff that she placed right by the shower mysteriously disappeared like her trunks. Sonic stepped out of the shower, and then said, "Rouge...Amy...wh-what are you doing in the men's room? Also, isn't it getting late that everyone should be leaving by now?" Both Amy and Rouge looked at each other baffled about what she had said, thinking as if she had gone crazy. Rouge replied, "What are you talking about, sugar? This is the ladies room and it is practically 1PM." Rouge's words turned out true as Sonic looked around the room. The ladies' room looked identical to the men's but it seemed more sanitary and clean and there were no urinals. Amy then said, "Are you feeling okay, Sonic? You look tense." "No! I'm fine!" Sonic said out loud, but in truth, she didn't feel all too well because of the predicament she is in. First, turning into a girl, then the missing belongings, and now, Amy and Rouge acting like Sonic being a girl was normal and time went backwards all of the sudden. It was becoming a bit too much to bear, and all she can do now is going along with it since she didn't have any other choice. Rouge: "So are you up for another round of volleyball with the boys?" "Um, s-sure." Then, they both headed out.

The sun was bright and high in the sky, confirming Rouge statement being it early in the afternoon. As the three girls headed to the volleyball courts, Sonic was in deep thought. Exactly how did reality change? Was it the bikini she was wearing doing this? It made perfect since it changed her into a girl. Even so, how would she be able to get back to normal? She couldn't find an answer to that last question nor formulate a solution. She felt hopeless.

They've finally reached the volleyball court where Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were standing on the opposite side. Sonic then noticed something. She looked at Knuckles and Shadow in a new way. She blushed and thought: 'they...they look very hot! Wait, what am I thinking?!'. She shook the thought out of her head. Her newly found attraction to men scared her a bit. It signaled that her mentality was changing to fit her body. Rouge then said, "So boys. Ready for a beat down?" Knuckles just knocked his fist together while saying, "Bring it on!" Everyone got into position as Rouge was ready to serve. She winked at Sonic who didn't know what that meant until a flashback entered her mind. Apparently, it was part of a game plan that the girls did during a couple of previous games. It was a signal for her to spike the ball after she passes it up in the air to her right where Amy was. Was that all about? Could it be Sonic's female mind taking affect at that moment? Anyways, the plan went into action. Rouge bumped the ball high to Amy, and then Sonic dashed into position, jumped, and spiked the ball hard as she could. Unfortunately, Knuckles happened to be on the opposite side as the ball whacked him on the head, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone just laughed at what had happened. Sonic then giggled girlishly along with them, but stopped and shook her head. 'Did I just...giggled...like a girl? Oh no, this is terrible!'.

After another hour (now 2PM) of volleyball, everyone went off to do their own thing. Tails went surfing, Amy and Rouge went to get snacks at the snack bar, Knuckles treasure hunting like before, and Shadow was just strolling down the beach. Sonic went back to her spot on the beach, which was the spot she settled on before she was a girl near the restroom areas. However, she found it empty. She scratched her head and thought about where her stuff was. Suddenly, another flashback sprang up. Her female mind remembered the new beach settlement and it was right in between Amy's and Rouge's sites (Amy has a pink parasol and pink blanket; Rouge has just a purple towel with a fold up lawn chair) which were southeast from the volleyball courts. Man, her female mind had been acting up frequently, and this scared her even though it was helping out a bit. It made her worried that her mentality becoming more and more feminine, and there seemed to be nothing she can do about it. It made her feel grim and sulky. She eventually headed there to find her stuff that included the blue umbrella, green towel, and socks, gloves, and shoes. However, her shoes looked similar like her old ones except in a smaller and more stylish. More things she noticed were a purple duffel bag, and a black towel next to hers. Did she brought two towels or did it belong to someone else? She didn't mind it too much though. Assuming that the bag was hers, she decided to take a peek inside. What she found were make-up, some magazines, an iPod, and clothes, such as a pair of jeans and blood red midriff, probably to change into at the end of the day. Also, there were some tampons, which made her shudder at the thought of experiencing periods.

She lied down on the towel, and started to read one of the magazines. It was called 'Teenzine' which was pretty much about the latest trends in fashion, music, etc for teenagers obviously. She then noticed some pictures of some guy models, and like with Knuckles and Shadow, she started to have the hots for them. Upon realizing this, she threw the reading material aside, and shook her head, getting rid of any dirty thoughts. 'Augh! I need to stop doing that!', she mentally pouted. She then tried listening to music on her iPod for calming her nerves. At least, some of the music fitted to her taste like when she was a boy such as, rock and punk bands. She began to sing along to one of these songs, and then sat back up. The realization struck her: she apparently has a good singing voice! It apparently triggered another memory of her female mind. This time she remembered being in a rock band with Knuckles on drums, Shadow on bass, and Sonic being lead vocals and on guitar. By this time, she started to have a slight headache by remembering these things. She then decided to sleep for awhile, ignoring all the wolf whistles from some of the males that pass by. 'Tch, men. Wait...did I just? Gah!' She definitely tried her best forget that.

After an hour long rest, longer than intended, she awoke with a jolt and sat up. Mostly because of having a dream (or nightmare) about her in a tense situation involving Shadow, and 'making babies'. "Oh, you're awake!" said a black and red hedgehog that stood over her holding two ice cream bars, one chocolate and one strawberry. "S-Shadow? What do you want?" Sonic said becoming red in the face and glanced away a bit from him, feeling the attraction again. "Well, I just got back from the snack bar, and I wanted to give you this since I thought you might be hungry" he said while giving her the strawberry flavored one. Well, she did felt a little starved after her playing volleyball so she took the offer. "Thanks. That's pretty sweet of you." She said with a faint smile. Shadow then sat down next to her and said, "Well, nothing wrong with rewarding my girlfriend a treat for a volleyball victory, right?" 'Girlfriend! I'm his girlfriend?!' she thought in utter shock. Suddenly, more memories unfolded in her mind: their first date at the movies...their double dates with Knuckles and Rouge...even their first kiss. Any hint of Sonic's maleness was now long gone; the feminine side took over completely. Sonic then giggled and said, "Well, how about I give you a reward for trying your best and for your kindness." She then locked lips with his, and both engaged in a long passionate kiss in front of a romantic sunset.


End file.
